


Riding

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry takes a ride on the Knight's Bus that no one will forget anytime soon.





	Riding

Harry smiled at Ernest and Stan as he entered the Knight's Bus and made his way to the third floor, knowing that would be the first deck to empty. Plus, he had tipped them 50 galleons each to empty it and keep it empty for the next four hours.

It was a minute until two a.m. when the last passenger left. Harry swiftly removed his clothes and his hippogriff dildo from his luggage. He strapped the dildo to the seat, lubed it up and slowly sat down.

The bumps and turns of the bus were better than he could have imagined. They caused him to ride the toy harder than he had ever imagined riding it. He was glad he had secured the toy with magic and had conjured straps to hold on to. 

The realistic tor managed to get him off every time it expanded and knotted his arse. When his time was up, he packed away his goods and lay there panting. When he went to get off the bus, several patrons his sickles and galleons, thanking him for the stunning performance. Ernest and Stan told him they would be glad to pick him up for alone time, anytime.

He was blushing when he exited the bus of shame. How could he have been so dense and forget to use a silencing charm? 

~Fin~


End file.
